The mage and the crossbreed
by kygen92
Summary: One soul seeks acceptance and another seeks purpose. What happens when these two souls come together by the hands of fate and the actions of those long past. The abyss calls and the flame dies let two souls become one and change the fate of grey.


There are many times in life where one learns the meaning to live. For some it is in the heat of battle and for others it is behind canvas painting what there heart desires. Yet so few can find there meaning while stagnant and such is how our tale begins within a stagnant long dead world a world residing within a painting.

* * *

_How long has it been since I last spoke to another. _These were the thoughts off one who resides in this painted world one who was seen as an abomination a blight upon all that exists. These were the thoughts of the maiden Priscilla or as so many others have called here The Crossbreed.

_Perhaps it tis better I not know..although I do still remember the one whom last I spoke to that traveler the undead who crossed into this world by a twist of fate._ Yes the chosen undead they who would bring either the age of darkness or renew the age of fire for that was there chosen duty there curse. Many may not know this but the chosen has spent many and day within the painted world conversing with our fair Priscilla. Though what they spoke of none but her shail know for time has passed and the visits of the chosen have long since stopped yet words from her last conversation with the undead still ring within here very soul.

_**Why do you remain here? In this forsaken place lost to the annels of time and undeath that is the one thing I can never seem to understand.**_ Those words said so very long ago why is it that she remains here. _Ah I remember now tis because this is my prison my *home* away from whever I was born from._ Yes a prison painted by a god to house and guard that which can truly kill the immortal ones for while it was disgust of being a crossbreed that isolated her it was the fear of her power the power of the lifehunt the one thing that can truly slay a god and the undead that lead to her *relocation*.

*scene break*

We now find ourselves in a very different place one where the world isnt so bleak yet still stagnant though this was caused by ingnorance and greed instead of a curse and the whims of gods. We now find ourselves within a courtyard to be more precise the vestri courtyard of the magic academy of tristain, and it is here that we find another who wonders what the meaning of life is or to be more precise what meaning her life has if she were to fail her one last chance at being a mage.

_Louise…louise!_ _Are you paying attention? you may begin the ritual now._ Stumbling out of her thoughts she mumbles and apology and moves towards the familiar summon cirlce. The one ritual she has put all of her hopes and dreams upon for if she fails she may as well offer herself as a concubine to some lord as that would all that she was worth. Yet she must succeed for she is a vallire one of the greatest of noble houses within tristain and regarded as the castles right hand enforcers during times of strife. With a deep breath she begins chanting the words that from this day forth change her life the life of another and maybe even the very order of Halgekinia forever.

* * *

**Hello everyone this is kygen92 here and this is my first story! As you can see it's a crossover between Familiar of zero and Dark Souls features everyone's favorite boss crossbreed Priscilla (if you do not like this boss then you are a heathen and forever shail you burn). Anyway this is currently a work in progress though it will be labeled as complete at this time. The main point of this chapter is to give people a guess at what im writing this crossover for and how its ganna pan out ever so slightly. Anyway that is all for now folks and if others get any inspiration to write up some more dark souls content please do there needs to be more for this lovely franchise. Read rate and review people and have a wonderful evening.**


End file.
